


Epicureanism

by Enigmatek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Sexual Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), basically sex, kind of, kind of traslation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: This means: "Pleasure free from all pain"First:Vegeta receives Goku in the Chamber of Gravitation in an encounter different from the typical training. This type of assault has more delight than harm ... (Warning: Smut, yaoi).Second:Vegeta discovers that the affable warrior has his limit. Goku is angry. (Warning: Smut, yaoi, violence).Series of short scenes, without connection with each other (apparently), however all share the same characteristic: Goku and Vegeta do it. XD (Warning: Smut, yaoi). Although each scene has an interesting context, where a story that is left to the reader's interpretation is implied, none is directly related. I hope you enjoy it.Many thanks to Deliophobia for her incredible help.





	1. Visits

First Scenario:

**Visits**

Sometimes Kakaroto would go looking for him without the intention of training. Sometimes he appeared in the Gravitation Chamber, and instead of his usual cordial greeting and his invitation, he appeared with his head down, his gaze serious and without saying anything, he waited.

Vegeta understood it immediately, and when he felt like it-more often than not-he would only secure the door with a safety lock and lower the window that allowed to look inside.

The next thing he knew Kakaroto was coming at him and, most of the time, he left him. It was attractive and strangely refreshing that he simply had to allow it without resistance. Ironically, he had more control over Kakaroto in this way than any other.

When something displeased him, Kakaroto stopped immediately; without protest or effort, he dominated the situation. By granting free rein to the younger Saiyan, Vegeta was generally able to enjoy his creativity.

Sometimes it only required him to lean on a table and lower his pants below his buttocks so that Kakaroto would do what he came for.

It had been a while since he had become accustomed and the preparation seemed unnecessary. Most of the time, he just waited for it, opening his legs a little more and relaxing his body.

Kakaroto put his member between his hands, rubbed himself enough to moisten the rod and then put it in, barely holding in a moan.The feeling of Kakaroto’s girth inside him never failed to shake him, and he fought down a violent shiver. It was a long and continuous thrust that allowed them to accommodate with each other, modulating their breathing to the rhythm of the other. After that came the movement which always varied. Sometimes they went soft and slow, where they tasted the sensations, experimented with brief touches, and lengthened their orgasms. Other times, like now, it was more carnal and lascivious.

Kakaroto tugged at his hair and slammed it against the control table. Vegeta heard his own gasps and the swash of his arse against Kakaroto's hips as he opened his legs until he was almost lifted off the floor by the force of his lashes.

Vegeta scrunched his eyes shut when his prostate was beaten repeatedly, biting his lip before the rise of his climax that was always accompanied by the filling of semen that was poured inside, making him shudder.

Sometimes the meeting ended there, without many words or explanations. Both of them returned to their lives and ignored that relationship, satisfied.

It was just pleasure. With nothing of substance other than convenience.

Other times, like now, the session was repeated without Kakaroto getting out of him.

As soon as Kakaroto had finished and gained his composure, he rubbed himself from the inside again.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the concentrated face of Kakaroto trying to recover the hardness and rhythm. He bit his lips, tempted by the addictive performance of the younger.

Kakaroto always wanted more of him if he did not stop him. Today especially, he didn’t want to do it.  _ Let's continue, let's see what he does. _

The taller one took him by the hips as he paused in the rhythm, and without separating at any moment, dragged him to the floor. Vegeta sought balance by bringing his hands back, leaning on Kakaroto's firm chest and leaving his legs open at his sides. He took his hips to lift and penetrate him, using his previous come as a lubricant.

Being that Kakaroto was instinctively good at sex, Vegeta almost never complained; he just closed his eyes and felt how he invaded his body without modesty or prejudice. He planted his legs firmly to the sides and balanced his body in one hand without stopping his movement. He brought his free hand to his own member to rub it with the same rhythm that Kakaroto marked. His breathing was suddenly much more agitated. Kakaroto must have liked that too.

Vegeta smiled mentally, riding to his liking on the thick, long, and wet member of Kakaroto who has already adapted so well. He had a certain swelling before the tip that, when his prostate was brushed, made him twist his body because he lost control with the sensation. Even so, he repeated it over and over again as much as his conscience allowed.

Kakaroto knew it, and after a while, he only helped Vegeta to keep the rhythm that he ended up marking. He became infatuated every time he stuck his finger between the prince's buttocks and his penis, trying to open his anus even further with the thrusts and letting the contents drain.

“Put it in,” Vegeta gasped. It was one of the rare occasions in which he asked for something in their meetings. He glimpsed at Kakaroto over his shoulder and saw the lascivious expression on his face. It made him lick his lips when he actually felt a thumb rubbing between the member and his sphincter. 

Vegeta shuddered with the intrusion that shook his whole body in pleasure and knocked his consciousness to the ground by provoking a dry orgasm that took away his balance, throwing him on Kakaroto, all while convulsing deliciously. The younger Saiyan breathed in his ear and only stopped for a moment as he enjoyed the orgasm of the shorter.

Vegeta took Kakaroto's free hand and carried it to his member, silently indicating what he wanted. Then he let himself fall on the solid body of the younger, and while he kept his legs open, he left Kakaroto the task of finishing what he had started.

Kakaroto also penetrated Vegeta with the permission given to him. And it is Vegeta who stretched to the tips of his toes to maintain his balance, keeping his hands in the arms of the younger, while being fucked from front and behind. Vegeta listened as Kakaroto breathed in his ear when he tossed his head back, letting an animalistic lick get in his ear, causing his skin to bristle.

Kakaroto watched as Vegeta took in puffs of air when he was very close to the climax, and then he concentrated on finishing at the same time. The thrusts were deep, and Vegeta practically bounces on Goku's hip as if it were a piston.

Both returned to bask in the chisel of orgasm approaching. Vegeta let out a sound in his throat, closing his eyes with the white groove under his eyelids, curving the feet on contracted points on the floor. His body arched towards the ceiling while Kakaroto drained into him with singular delight, the hand that imprisoned Vegeta's penis getting muddy.

Goku let out an exclamation between a groan and sigh when he allowed their bodies to collapse onto the floor, completely lax.

Both breathed agitatedly, recovering. They spent a couple of minutes without moving, letting their bodies regain strength and letting the placid sensations dissipate.

Kakaroto was the first to move, trying to lick the side of his face. Vegeta repelled him. If he didn’t stop him now, Kakaroto would have been able to continue.

Kakaroto understood that everything was over when Vegeta rolled to one side, disengaging himself from his body, only feeling with pleasant relief as his member slid out, letting out some of the watered seed with him.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh and slowly got up, but once on his feet, he stretched himself by rearranging his muscles, massaging his relaxed neck, and touching the side of the hip and lower back. He barely turned his head on his shoulder to see Kakaroto still lying on the floor.

Kakaroto looked at him, attracted by the brazen fullness of his nakedness. Vegeta felt the look on his arse, but ignored him and walked towards the bathroom on the Chamber.

When Kakaroto lost sight of him, he released a satisfied sigh and adjusted his clothes as he stood up. He was about to leave, but before, like all occasions, he went to the bathroom where Vegeta has opened the shower. He put his head in the frame of the entrance, watching as the prince dropped the water down his body with his back to him. Vegeta sensed his presence and even without looking at him, he expressed his judgment:

“It was good.”

Goku slipped a smile into his mouth. Taking a pair of fingers to his forehead, he disappeared until another time.

When he leaves, Vegeta smiled.

.-oOo-.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little scene. Did you like it? Any idea how this started and / or where it's going to end? I would love to read your interpretations.
> 
> And forgive the strange English, it's not my native language. So it has a pretty basic wording taken from the original written in Spanish. (Mine too.)
> 
> Thanks to Deliophobia for her help. Beta of this story!
> 
> I clarify, there is no more history for this scene.
> 
> Thanks for your readings and comments.


	2. Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta discovers that the affable warrior has his limit. Goku is angry. (Warning: Smut, yaoi, violence).

Second scenario:

**Temperament**

Vegeta was taken aback.

It wasn't even a feeling he could name, but he knew how to recognize it when he realized that Kakaroto was angry. That in itself was amazing because Kakaroto didn't get mad at anything. It only happened when he was in a real battle, and in very specific circumstances. But at that moment, the jovial warrior was angry _with him_.

“Kakaroto,” he called. Kakaroto turned around, ignoring him, and sat down beside the campfire they had improvised to spend the night in their usual place of fighting. “Kakaroto,” Vegeta repeated. The other saiyan’s gaze swept over his shoulder and looked at the fire again.

In his astonishment, Vegeta was speechless. Kakaroto was really angry, but he had no desire to confront the prince. He rather looked hurt.

“What’s the matter?” Vegeta asked. Kakaroto was silent, completely static. That was when he really felt something akin to remorse, although he didn’t remember anything that could cause this reaction. He took Kakaroto by the shoulder and tried to look at his face, but he pushed his hand away.

Vegeta became irritated. “Fine!” he said, and he flew away.

Kakaroto didn’t even move. Halfway through the air, Vegeta stopped. What the hell was wrong with the third class monkey?

Maybe it was that rage ignited by outrage or simple pride, but something pushed Vegeta to launch himself against the younger, hitting him and causing crevices in the ground.

Goku growled, pained, but even more surprised. Annoyed, he tried to get rid of Vegeta, although he had no desire to hit him. He just pushed him away and tried to step aside.

Brusquely, Vegeta forced him to look at him. Goku automatically responded by turning on the smaller, crushing him against the floor and snorting heavily on his face. The prince clenched his teeth threateningly.

But Goku rejected the fight. He tried to get up, reining in his discomfort. Vegeta stopped him again. Irritated, Goku tried to release himself from Vegeta’s hand without success, and they got into a useless fight of pulls rather than blows until it annoyed Goku enough to whip Vegeta against the ground raising dust from it.

Vegeta groaned at the pressure that took the air out of him. 

They remained still for a moment.

Goku analyzed his face, eating him with his eyes, almost wanting to bite him. Perhaps he was aware of that; he turned his face away and wanted to separate, but Vegeta’s hand held onto his face. Kakaroto slapped him and challenged him with a stare.

Vegeta smirked, mocking him.

That was just what was necessary to burst the last of Goku’s patience.

Without warning, Kakaroto pulled him from behind his knees to place him with open legs under him and sunk his teeth into his lips in a fierce kiss that Vegeta was not prepared for.

Vegeta groaned and resisted, taken aback by the abruptness that hadn’t even allowed him to breathe. But he didn’t push Kakaroto; he clung onto his clothes and fought to control the kiss.

He felt Kakarot’s hands go down his body, removing the mesh of his clothes, seeking to expose the skin to the air, leaving his arse and member exposed, revealing Vegeta’s excitement. He groaned again when Kakaroto let his mouth go to bite his ear. 

“Ahh… Kakaro… _Ah_!” He moaned again when he felt the firm member between his exposed buttocks. His own member brushed against Kakaroto’s abdomen. He felt his legs bent by the cloth trapped on his knees and the weight of the taller.

He wanted to push him away, but Kakaroto took his wrists and lifted them above his head, trapping them in one hand. For a moment, Vegeta became worried. Kakaroto wasn’t measuring his strength.

An alarmed gasp was the only thing that got out of his mouth when Kakaroto kissed him violently, filling him with joy. Anger had charged the encounter with amazing passion that Vegeta really didn’t want to stop.

And then Kakaroto penetrated him. Vegeta shouted, drowned in the kiss.

That had hurt him. But, he had liked it too. Vegeta felt pleasant chills and excitement and bit his lips when Kakaroto separated his lips to breathe. He gave Vegeta time to open his legs and grant more space between his buttocks, relaxing his muscles.

When Kakaroto felt that there was enough space again, he pushed slowly but unstoppably to the bottom. Vegeta writhed a little, bending against the hardness of the uneven ground.

There was another brief pause where both caught their breath before Kakaroto started pumping inside him.

Vegeta groaned during every thrust, being half-aware that they were outdoors with the campfire behind Kakaroto’s back caused him to notice the shadow created by his legs. It was raised and open in the air with Kakaroto in the midst of them.

He tried to look at Kakaroto’s eyes and decipher his emotions, but the shadow produced by the campfire completely obscured his features, not allowing him to really see anything but a frown.

Then his body shook as he felt electric chisel though, he groaned loudly. He clenched his jaws when he felt Kakaroto’s breath on his face very close to his ear, pushing the hot air from his mouth against his skin, burning his face.

He felt it again and had to close his eyes tightly when Kakaroto took the base of his back and began to push forward to penetrate him continuously. He clenched his jaws in an attempt to silence his mouth and concentrate on the pleasurable and electric sensations that went up all over his body from where Kakaroto fucked him.

Suddenly it was impossible to restrain himself and at the rhythm his body was bending like a spring, curving his back, leaving only his head to support his entire body and his legs to open wide as far as his clothes allowed him.

Then came the orgasm: a blow up to the brain.

It was a delicious second in total white where he forgot everything, and he was filled with pleasure. 

“Ahh!”

Moments later, Kakaroto’s hot body was present with a snort, accelerating the rhythm and coming inside him, letting Vegeta feel the burning and the thickness of the semen coating inside.

Both bodies relaxed suddenly, one above the other. They were agitated and warm, recovering from their orgasms.

Kakaroto’s weight was something he could bear without problems, but his size suffocated him. His height always confined him against the floor, holding him down. Kakaroto seemed to become aware of this and always rolled over to lay beside him. This time he did not.

Vegeta became impatient and twisted his body under the ominous pressure, causing the member inside him to sneak out loosely.

That seemed to alert Kakaroto and finally, with an overwhelming amount of effort, he rolled over to lay beside him.

Being able to see his face at last and breathe better, he understood that this had been an emotional release, but it hadn’t solved the mixed feelings.

“Now that you’ve screwed me… can you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?” Vegeta asked with genuine doubt, mentally exhausted and without real irritation.

Kakaroto was still looking at the sky, but he knew that he was listening to him because of the reaction of his conflicted eyes between keeping his anger, or letting it go and telling Vegeta.

Finally Kakaroto sighed, giving up. “Don’t insult Goten.”

Vegeta froze.

He remembered then what he had said just before he noticed the change in attitude in Kakaroto. 

‘If the little one also comes out as stupid as you, he is lost.’

He recognized that that had been unjustified. He was looking to annoy Kakaroto to stop approaching him with promiscuous intentions before sleeping, but he had messed with the boy without thinking and had found the limit of the affable warrior.

He tried to reply with something, but unsure of what.

“It’s fine.” Kakaroto sat down suddenly, pardoning the offense without apologizing, and fixed his clothes. He wasn’t angry, maybe hurt, but rather sad and serious. Very strange thing for him.

Vegeta sighed and sat down too, feeling the familiar discomfort between his legs. Before fixing his clothes, he leaned down to find Kakaroto’s gaze. Contrary to his cruel and indifferent nature, it was Vegeta who sought the kiss, surprising the younger who didn’t reject it.

It was the closest thing to an apology that existed on his part.

That ended softening Kakaroto, who forgave him with a glace. “Are you ok?” He asked, immediately worried about what he knew had been a careless outburst.

Vegeta half-smiled. He wasn’t in perfect condition, but it didn’t bother him. In fact, he had always preferred that things be arranged with actions than words, of which he wasn’t fond of. Thus he answered Kakaroto.

He knelt before the suspicious gaze of the other and took off the top of his uniform, then got up, stripping off his pants, getting very close to Kakaroto’s face who immediately bore an incredulous expression. Vegeta moved one leg to the other side of his body, ran a hand over his head, stroking Kakaroto’s unruly hair, and sat on his hip. At the same time, Vegeta was going to push him down again.

“What are you doing?” asked Kakaroto.

“What do you think, _beast_?” he replied, and Goku returned an incredulous smile. Of course that didn’t bother him!

Contrarily, the first thing that he did was follow the instruction that Vegeta gave him with his eyes: to take off his clothes. Enthused, Goku opened the orange gi and threw his shirt abruptly over his head. Then he took Vegeta’s waist. He groaned when they felt the contact of their bodies and felt as their members woke up without difficulty once again.

“Let’s fix it,” Vegeta said in his most solemn and sultry voice. Kakaroto’s face lit up with a big smile. How could he not obey Vegeta now?

As everything became clear, Vegeta closed the conversation. True to his philosophy of preferring actions to words, he opened his legs and, helping himself with his hand, brought Kakaroto member back to his entrance, lubricated by the previous discharge, and dropped gently on him.

Both groaned at the sensation. They had a very different rhythm and tone than they had a little while ago. Somehow, both felt how their union became simpler and deeper than other occasions.

Vegeta smiled as he felt how Kakaroto’s entire member had wrapped up to the base in a single thrust, feelling Kakaroto’s testicles in the back of his arse.

Vegeta sighed and watched as Kakaroto ate him with his eyes at his unusual initiative, clearly excited about the proposal. Vegeta had fun feeling the young man’s impatient hands on his hips, ready to move him. 

“Easy…” he stopped him in time. He sought to accommodate all his weight on his feet and open his legs with his knees raised, like a butterfly perched on Kakaroto’s hips. Only then did he begin to move from top to bottom and occasionally from back to front taking control of the sensations caused by Kakaroto’s cock that slid inside his body.

Goku bit his lips and they filled with saliva. He left the task completely to Vegeta, who did it with mastery. Sometimes he closed his eyes when Vegeta rubbed himself especially well on the tip of his penis, but he did nothing but kept up.

Suddenly, Vegeta leaned over him, still moving, and searched for his lips. Goku was happy, and he reciprocated eagerly. Both of them groaned at the contact.

The movements became faster and more coordinated. Goku helped Vegeta; he raised his hips with hands on his buttocks, concentrating on keeping Vegeta’s face within reach and giving him wet kisses.

Kakaroto had to change their posture to accommodate them both. He straightened their torsos without ever separating from his lips, hugging him with passion.

Vegeta groaned loudly as he accelerated his pace to fall heavily on Kakaroto and the blows hit his prostate, sliding down the previous volley that slipped outward with the pumping.

He squeezed his butt as Kakaroto’s dick filled him to the base and released them when he was at the tip, his body wringing out Kakaroto’s member. He hugged him by his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. He saw Kakaroto’s face contract in pleasure as he came inside him. Vegeta let go moments later.

Orgasm invaded the prince just as he licked Vegeta’s chin, savoring his sweat. Vegeta released a relieved sigh and dropped to the floor, sliding his arms from Goku’s neck.

Goku leaned over Vegeta, staying on top of him, and allowed their bodies to separate, satisfied. He looked for the prince’s gaze who, lying with delight on the ground near the heat of the campfire, almost smiled back.

“I’m going to get angry more often,'' he said.

All complacency was erased like a lightning from Vegeta’s face.

“Agh, you’re a nuisance,'' he replied sourly, pushing Kakaroto’s face with one hand to get rid of him. Kakaroto laughed joyfully as he rolled to his side and stretched.

With that radiant laugh, more suited with the unreachable warrior’s personality, feeling the heat of the campfire in front of him and, even without touching, Kakaroto’s warmth behind him, Vegeta closed his eyes calmly. Strangely proud.

After all, Kakaroto had his temper.

-oOo-.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This oneshot is a bit more complex, but I don’t promise that the next ones will be the same. Still I would love to read your comments.
> 
> Then again, if someone is interested in giving thier help as beta of this story, I will be very greatful. Thank you!
> 
> I clarify, there is no more story for this scene.
> 
> Thanks for your comments.


End file.
